The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. For example, the invention relates to a technique effective when applied to a semiconductor device having an electrostatic protection element.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06(1994)-232386 describes a technique in which a semiconductor chip is prevented from being broken by alleviating an electric field by increasing a width of a field plate extending from a pn junction portion of the semiconductor chip to greater than that extending from a straight portion of the semiconductor chip in a corner portion of the semiconductor chip.